This disclosure relates to polymers prepared using dihydroxy compounds. More particularly this disclosure relates to polycarbonates prepared using dihydroxy compounds, methods of preparing the polycarbonate and polycarbonate resins, compositions comprising the polycarbonate and polycarbonate resins, and uses thereof.
Polymers are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Because of their broad use, particularly in high heat applications and in other applications, it is desirable to provide polymers with high glass transition temperature (Tg), high refractive index (RI), chemical resistance, and barrier properties.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new compounds that will provide polymers with better chemical resistance and at the same time retaining high Tg values, to enable their use in forming a gamut of articles.